


情緒勒索

by ChenYS



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenYS/pseuds/ChenYS
Summary: *5前*ND





	情緒勒索

把閻魔刀交給尼祿，一來是呼應之前講的，遺物要由家屬保管，既然世上除了自己外，還有其他親人存在，但丁倒樂見其成，二來是弗杜那（Fortuna）的地獄門已經毀壞，不會再有強大的惡魔出現，以尼祿的實力，足夠應付出沒的一般惡魔——不過哪天若是刀真的被搶了，但丁也會想辦法搶回來。  
只不過他不曉得這舉動對尼祿的意義之大。

比起注重各種武器熟練度的但丁，維吉爾雖然也會用其他武器，但是偏好父親留下的閻魔刀。  
尼祿則於他們不同。  
混合著槍、刀、格鬥、還有「右手」，好像是在發洩情緒似的，尼祿戰鬥的方式一向很暴力。  
尤其是有著人型，會講話的惡魔，尼祿是毫不留情的施以拳腳相向。讓平日稱惡魔為垃圾的但丁，對那些惡魔起了少許的同情心。

如今但丁已經不叫尼祿「小鬼」，除了年齡不適合外，當他這麼叫時，尼祿會直接把附近的惡魔扔過去，而且不是一、兩隻，是一群，依據種族不同，抓住尾巴、扯著翅膀，紛紛以他為目標飛去，幾次下來，即使是長期和惡魔作戰的但丁也會吃不消。  
「又怎麼了？你就不能好好地說明？」  
「我不是小鬼，我有名字。」尼祿裝填好湛藍玫瑰（Blue Rose）的子彈，踩在一隻瀕死的惡魔頭上警告。  
「通常介意這些的，也只有——」發現對方腳下的惡魔頭骨快被踩碎，接下來很難收拾，他嘆口氣，慈悲地給那隻惡魔一槍，讓牠解脫，「尼祿。」  
他看見尼祿露出心滿意足的笑容。  
以前在弗杜那無論怎麼稱尼祿，最多只有臉色難看而已，不至於像現在，離開弗杜那的尼祿，情緖起伏明顯變大。他太在意但丁想法，連一句簡單的稱讚，都足以讓他高興許久。  
而但丁在這期間一直在考慮要以什麼身份面對尼祿，惡魔獵人前輩、或是單純人生歷練較多的長輩，總之血緣方面是在選項外，這點是無庸置疑。  
但是他忽略尼祿正試圖改變他們的關係，以往是被動地讓但丁稱讚，現在是主動向但丁索取回饋。  
直到那一天。

解決大量的惡魔後，他們身上淋著各種亂七八糟的體液和內臟，尼祿的精神太過亢奮，所以才用「右手」將他壓在牆上，左手抓緊下顎，給他一個單方面的吻——說吻也不太對，尼祿像隻動物在舔舐他的嘴唇和沒刮鬍渣的下巴。  
但丁只能這麼說服自己，畢竟真正的吻是更深入撩人，況且意識到做了什麼的尼祿立刻放開他，還露出自己才是受害者的表情。  
但丁必須打破這個僵局，尤其是聽到對方接下來的話。  
——Dante. I love you...so much.  
尼祿的聲音很輕，但丁聽起來卻如同千斤重。  
於是他講出尼祿的禁語：小鬼。  
緋紅皇后（Red Queen）直接貫穿他的腹部，崁在牆壁裡。這和以前在弗杜那發生的差不多，只不過那次是被叛逆剌穿胸部，釘在斯巴達的巨像上。  
和昆蟲標本沒兩樣，但丁雙手交疊，靠在緋紅皇后的刀背上，沒有拔出。  
「我得承認，你的力氣比以前更大。」  
「為什麼？」  
「為什麼？」但丁頭往旁邊傾，頭髮遮住他的眼睛，「這是我要問的，你的個頭、你的力氣確實成長了，但是精神狀態呢？比當時在弗杜那守護著小女友的你還慘。」  
「我只是……」  
但丁一手按住肚子，另一手握住刀柄，緩慢地將緋紅皇后抽離身體後放到牆邊。  
「你太依賴我。如果你認為閻魔刀和招牌讓你有什麼誤會，可以還給我，回去守護家鄉並不可恥。」  
他知道自己把話講得很難聽，但是不在這裡講開，對方永遠不能理解。  
打從一開始，尼祿利用惡魔來脅迫他叫名字時，他就該制止，可是他妥協了，認為那只是小孩子在鬧脾氣。  
「下次見面時，最好把你的依賴性改掉。」

尼祿回到弗杜那已經是下午，立刻去孤兒院向姬莉葉打聲招呼，表示會晚點才回去，不用留晚餐給他。  
接著關在工作室裡保養緋紅皇后和湛藍玫瑰。  
保養其實很快做完，每次和但丁去外面接受委託時，對方大都搶了他的獵物，還嘲笑他的動作太慢。  
尼祿只是坐在那裡，盯著工作台上的閻魔刀。  
第一次在弗杜那見到但丁，他覺得內心有某種負面情感覺醒，不是因為但丁打破歌劇院的彩繪玻璃天花板，從天而降殺死教皇和教團騎士，尼祿對魔劍教團沒那麼虔誠，而是一種更黑暗、像是面對宿敵一樣，要徹底毀滅對方才能得到平靜——那樣子的情感。  
後來但丁託付親人遺物和贈送事務所招牌時，尼祿陷入混亂，給與那些東西，意味自己在但丁心中佔一定地位，與姬莉葉、克雷多那種親情不一樣，至少尼祿是這麼認為。  
他想要回應但丁，證明對方的選擇並沒錯，同時希望得到但丁進一步的注意和認同。  
他將這兩者混淆了。  
他用負面表達方式獲取但丁的認同。

尼祿回到家看見姬莉葉正在整理理髮工具，才想起明天是孤兒院的義剪活動。尼祿曾經試著幫忙剪髮，結果是把孩子的瀏海剪歪，嚇得他趕緊拉著姬莉葉補救。從此之後，他承認自己的天賦不在這，拿掃把在旁邊待命最合適。  
尼祿看著姬莉葉手中的剪刀，喚了她的名字。  
「我想換個新髮型。」他看著自己過長的側分瀏海，「清爽點的。」

但丁再次見到尼祿，是一個月後的事情，尼祿剪了頭短髮，有點不自在的指定地點等待會合。  
「嘿！小鬼，換新髮型？」  
「沒辦法，我不想成為邋遢的男人。」尼祿一聽到關鍵字，暗自握緊拳頭忍住。  
故作鎮定回應的樣子，讓但丁覺得很有趣，仔細看了尼祿的髮型，原本有瀏海看起來年紀較小，現在整個剪短，符合應有的年齡。  
「挺適合你。」但丁拍了拍尼祿的肩，雖然尼祿裝得一副無所謂，可是發紅的耳根和相似的靈魂脈動露餡。

他們有默契地不提上個月的事。  
才怪。  
「我一定要提上次的『調情』，真是爛透了，要不要教你幾招？小鬼？」  
「F——」

 

\---  
"Dante. I love you...so much." by 尼祿CV


End file.
